


Nome

by Decennio_A



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decennio_A/pseuds/Decennio_A
Summary: Dirty Talk老夫老夫Ezio全程被动作者依然致力于欺负佛罗伦萨情圣Ezio人生二十四年来第一次感受到死亡的威胁
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad/Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Kudos: 10





	Nome

Ezio退出孩子的房间，刚想要转身却听到一个熟悉的声音叫住自己；他的身体不禁一僵。

他转过身，望向悄无声息走向自己的爱人，强装镇定地微微一笑。

“亲爱的，Alty，怎么了吗？”

Altair的金瞳并不明显地比平日里暗了少许，而被Ezio捕个一清二楚。他干咽一口唾沫，微笑险些僵在脸上——他自然看的出来，Altair是在愤怒。

“你刚刚做什么去了？”

Altair轻轻地开口，声音毫无波澜，像只是在例行询问一件不能再普通的琐事。

——当然不是！他都要把自己给盯穿了！Ezio在心里大吼着，面上还保持讨好一般的微笑。

“啊哈......大导师，我只是......带着孩子出去散散步啦，”他摸了摸鼻子，目光移开，心虚地反问着，“我能去做什么呢？”

“嗯哼？”Altair略一挑眉，金色的双眼望向Ezio，像是能一眼便彻彻底底地把他望穿：

“散步也能散到玫瑰花开去吗——Ezio·Auditore？”

好了，连名带姓，没救了。Ezio绝望地想到。

———————————————

“叫出来啊，Ezio，”Altair伏在爱人背上，努力控制语调的平静，却被沙哑的嗓音出卖，“为什么不出声呢？”

Altair强硬地用两根灵活的手指撬开身下人紧闭的牙关，如愿听到零碎的呻吟。

“Altair......”

Ezio带着些乞求，讨好地舔舐伸进口腔里的手指。没能咽下的口水顺着嘴角流出来，沾湿一片揉皱的床单。Altair凑上男人的后颈，用发烫的唇磨蹭着那一小块没有被头发遮住的皮肤；同时身下猛烈进攻着，像是要将男人撞得支离破碎。

他甚至组织不出完整的句子，痛觉这个时候却徒增快乐，叫他应接不暇。他努力汲取空气，含糊地吐出求饶；可惜空气里弥漫甜腻和欲望的味道，给他吸进去，反而成了美妙绝伦的催情剂。

惩罚性的性爱过去他也没少受，可这次Altair是真的怒不可遏；Ezio知道是因为自己这次把儿子也一起带了出去，才会让爱人这样生气。Altair刚刚甚至没给他做充足润滑就粗暴地插了进来——他敢肯定他的后穴一定流血了。

想到这儿，Ezio转而又在心里不满起来。他的爱人也不是什么禁欲主义者，可他到底为什么这么执着于不允许儿子和自己出去，享受一下童年应该有的快乐？在他看来，一根筋的Altair只会要求孩子去读书、去经历挫折、去磨练战斗技巧，却从来不让孩子能享受一下美好的生活。意大利人习惯于慵懒和悠闲的日子，并不赞同劳苦奔波度日。他们也因此吵过不少架——一般来说到最后也都不了了之——当然，在床上。

揉上乳尖的手打断他在心里的抱怨。Altair用沾着津液的指腹打转、轻扯，刚好让Ezio感到让他愈加兴奋的疼痛，喘息和呻吟一点都抑制不住。

Altair看不到Ezio的表情，但只是通过通红的耳尖，他便已经可以想见爱人诱人的隐忍模样。他于是俯身去啃咬Ezio的耳朵，反复舔吻他的耳廓；Ezio试图把脑袋偏开想要逃走，但总逃不出Altair的掌控去。披散的棕色发丝挂在耳后，有几缕轻蹭着Altair的脸颊。

忽然Altair某次的进攻引出Ezio一声拔高些的呻吟；他于是明白自己已经找到能让对方投降的地方了。

这几乎是一场战争。Altair故意一直向那一点撞着，再加上一只手去撸动对方硬挺的阴茎，执意逼出男人更多的呻吟；而Ezio则拼命掩住声音，憋得眼睛也红起来——毕竟孩子的卧房就在他们的对面，他可不想让自己在孩子心中的形象变得奇怪......

呃，不过，怎么说呢......很遗憾，他似乎是失败了——

“Altair！不要顶那里！”

他由于被那人一次又一次直接而粗暴地碾过最敏感的区域而近乎惊恐地惊叫起来；完全没有主导权的做爱让他并不那么好受。他略艰难地转过头，柔软的视线越过肩膀试着恳请对方给自己一点喘息的余地，却在下一刻被侵入到更深的地方，逼出他自己都觉得羞耻的尖叫。

“我靠......你真的不懂得什么是怜香惜玉吗......唔！你......太、太深了......”

“你倒真敢称自己是香玉。”

那人暗金色的双眼眯起来，话里不自觉带上了一丝Malik式的恶毒；他紧盯着Ezio透着粉红色的后颈，而后忍不住俯身吻上去，伸出舌来舔舐，轻咬，然后又把沙哑得性感的声音灌入身下人的耳中：

“你咬得真紧。这么喜欢吗？”

“......闭嘴！”

在意识恍惚中听到这句话时，Ezio的脸几乎是在一瞬间就红得能够滴血了。他羞耻至极地用手臂挡住脸，却反射性地咬紧了后穴里的东西，听见了Altair在自己耳边格外清晰的吸气声。

衣冠禽兽！他想不出更优雅的词来形容Altair——这位整天端着本书一副性冷淡样子的大导师，根本就是假正经！天天带着孩子看书、不让孩子去享受“乐趣”，可他自己到了床上却操他操得这么起劲！Ezio紧咬下唇，同时承受着快感和痛意，也说不上来哪个更多；再加上羞耻心使然，身后人每一下插入都让他头皮发麻。

“慢点......”

他好不容易在喘息间隙发出几个有意义的音节，Altair还在用指腹厮磨最能让他疯狂的敏感点，快感不断地堆积，可已经高潮过两次的身体实在有些吃不消。阴茎很胀，但是这种几乎精疲力竭的感受让他难以再射出些什么。为了自己明天还能下得去床，他只好暂且放下姿态，呻吟着求Altair让他能稍微喘一口气。

但Altair充耳不闻，仍然粗暴地进入又抽出，再狠狠顶入湿热的后穴。

“惩罚。”

“混蛋......！”

对方下意识的咒骂反而引起另一人低笑。他好像想到什么有趣的东西，凑到了他耳边，落下轻轻一吻。这个吻带些不合时宜的赤诚，叫Ezio一时惶然。

“哭给我看吧，Ezio，”然而他咬着他的耳朵，说出不与那样温柔的亲吻相符合的话，“你那样子一定性感极了。”

“......滚！”

Altair低沉的嗓音在他耳边和心底同时炸裂开，他甚至差点儿因为吐在耳边的热气就射出来。这太过分了，谁能想到，Altair，每一天都严肃又冷漠的刺客大导师Altair，能从那一张口就是学术问题或是完美的作战指挥的嘴里，吐出这样下流的情话？最叫他生气的是自己听完后真的染上了哭泣的冲动，自己在他面前简直只有被看穿心思的份儿，毫无保留。

他发狠咬紧下唇，收紧后穴，想要让Altair先他缴械投降。Altair咬着他耳际的力道因此加强，痛得他一声惊呼。年长者皱起眉，喘息着低吟。

“你一点也不乖。”

他决定靠行动来惩罚这个小混蛋。他用拇指堵住对方能够倾泻欲望的唯一出口，自己加快速度，然后在Ezio不成句子的脏话和叫喊中把精液都灌进他的体内。

“惩罚。”Altair恶意重复一遍，而后把发泄后的性器撤出试图挽留的温热甬道，带出一些温热的液体；红肿的后穴明明差一点就能高潮，却被残忍地打断。Ezio因为被硬生生截断的高潮而全身颤抖，狠咬着下唇扼回丢人的喘息。

Altair把他翻过个，他几乎已经软得如一个没有脊椎的海洋生物。他挣扎着拥住Altair的脖颈，换来一个安慰般的抚摸。

Altair拽住Ezio的脚踝向两边分开，而后倾身压上去，给予一个恰到好处的深吻。身下的人老实不得，难以忍耐地用胀痛的阴茎磨蹭着自己的腰间，想要把手伸向胯下却被Altair拍开，又按进床垫里。Ezio不满地轻哼，难受地扭动身体。

Altair倾身压下，粗暴地掠夺本应该属于他的氧气，舌尖舔过上颚又扫过柔软的口腔壁，直到彼此几近窒息。Altair握住他身下的前端，威胁般摩挲柱口，让他禁不住一阵颤抖，胡乱扭动。而Altair偏偏在这时显得恶劣异常，明明是问句却被硬生生地改为命令：

“你是不是应该道歉。”

Ezio瞪大眼睛，不可思议地盯着他，却只看到那人眼中毫无波澜又残忍不已。在这个时候？他是恶魔吗？他挤出一点微弱的沙哑呻吟，讨好地轻轻念着他的名字，试图撼动对方最后一丝怜悯。

Altair对此无动于衷。他甚至保持了面无表情，即使汗水从额角滑过滚烫的绯红双颊已经出卖了他的忍耐，心中怒意也不甚清晰；但他依旧执着地要求Ezio作出回应。

“跟我保证：以后不带他去玫瑰花开了。”

他有意加重手上力道，逼迫对方继续说下去。

“咳！”Ezio惊呼一声，因为这一下而拧紧漂亮的眉头，继而极艰难地打开颤抖不已的声音，“我不会再带他去玫瑰花开了......”

“如果你再那么做呢？”

即使他已分崩离析，想要说出话都是举步维艰，但他也只能屈于灭顶的快感，屈于威胁的命令，也屈于冰冷的爱情。

“......怎样惩罚我都好......怎样都好......”

他极细地呜咽，委屈得一塌糊涂。他轻轻摇着头，承受着手指抚摸阴茎带来的磨人快乐，粘腻的液体从柱口流下，和从后穴里淌出来的混在一起，色情得让另一人不动声色地滑动喉结。

“Altair，Altair......”

他最后被折磨得几乎崩溃，终于忍不住哭出来，眼泪丢了阀门开始汹涌地溢出。断断续续涌着泪水的眼角渐渐发红得叫人心疼，几乎失焦的瞳孔颤抖着乞求。

“好了，好了。不哭了。”

他如愿听到他哭泣，却悲哀地发现这种他自己都觉得变态的心理偏偏难以挥去，突然心中充斥歉意和内疚，沉默地责备自己又一次在盛怒之下不择手段。

他再吻上去时感受到掌中发凉。Ezio难以控制地颤抖，而Altair还在揉搓他的阴茎延长高潮。他连脚尖都因此绷紧，试图把声音堵回喉咙，却由于那人撬开自己的牙关而最终无济于事。

汗水从额头淌下，空气漫溢激情过后令人羞赧的气味，可偏偏又熟悉得叫人安心不已。等Ezio回过神来，立刻不无怨恨地缩回双腿，蜷在爱人身下，不抬眼看他。

“......你真的太令人讨厌了......”

他的声音细如蚊蝇，用已经哑了大半的嗓音虚弱地表达怨念。Altair只好无奈地任由他掐着自己的腰侧，抬手揉了揉他的脑袋，又在他的发间落下极轻一吻。

“等等！”

Ezio掐着掐着忽然感觉掠过什么不太对劲的......

“喂，不会吧......”

他近乎惊恐地望向Altair，后者用干净的那只手捂住了双眼，却没遮住通红的耳际和双颊。

“不不不不不我真的不行了！”Ezio觉得为了自己的明天他必须尽快逃跑——只是随即又被Altair眼疾手快地扯了回来。

“Altair，Alty，我们大导师，我亲爱的，宝贝儿......求你别再......”

他慌忙地从脑中胡乱选出Altair可能最喜欢的称呼，可终究也没让对方刚刚那一瞬的愧疚迷途知返。

“......这只能怪你太性感了。”

“......”他发誓他一定会找个机会缝上他的嘴巴。被按住的手腕处微微发烫，那双金色眼睛投过来的灼灼目光叫他简直如坐针毡。Ezio略显紧张地咽下一口口水，咬咬牙，最终半推半就地妥协。他别开视线，视死如归般诺诺地开口道：

“......给我温柔点。”

Altair扬起嘴角，闭起眼睛又靠近。

“遵命。”

Ezio不情不愿地接受了另一个让他再次如临深渊的亲吻，默然咀嚼那其中包裹的来自冰川融水般的爱意。

—————————————

对面的房间，永恒黑夜中一个拥有柔软泥土般的栗色短发，和一如清晨第一缕璀璨阳光般的灿金色双眼的孩子缩在自己床上正辗转反侧，将被子盖过头顶，冷静计算着应该如何改善这座房子极差的隔音效果。

——或者缝上自己某位爸爸的嘴大约也是个不错的选择。


End file.
